Alice and Jasper Tales New Moon
by MarsUK
Summary: Following Alice and Jasper through the ups and downs during New Moon a continum - the chapters allternate between both Jasper and Alice's points of view
1. Alice she's behind us edit

"_Alice was behind us. I could hear her murmuring to Jasper on the phone" New Moon p494_

"Alice" I heard them all clearly pronounce my name though I heard his ten folds

"Jasper, we are all out we're on the plane back to Washington"

"Are you hurt?, the others?"

"We are all three fine" I heard his sigh "Hey Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Em I need to speak to my Jasper now" he put me off speaker phone and moving

"Don't you leave me again!" his voice full of worry and less now of anger

"Oh Jazz I have missed you; I don't know how Bella and Edward coped with months I am glad I will see you in just a few hours, I am so... Sorry I shouted at you" I was close to crying at this point, infact from the moment I heard his voice.

"I am Sorry Al you were only trying to do what was right, why did I care so much about Edwards warning, I should have gone with you." I could hear the despair in his voice he had taught me the subtleties in emotional voice though I didn't need his gift now.

"Now you listen here Mr. Jasper. Whitlock. Hale. Cullen. You did what was right, you didn't need to follow me; I was just going to go up check on Charlie help out a few days and then come back, anyway I am on my way back to you" I sighed it sounded good it sounded amazing.

"I missed you so much"

"Me too what with these two and their reunion I missed your hand, your reassuring words, your grin" I was about to continue but he cut me off.

"Alice I doubt any of you were smiling when facing the Volturi" he laughed

I loved his laugh he would usually just save it for me, it defiantly made me laugh. Even I'll admit he got me on that "Okay, well you know what I meant"

"Come to think of that, How exactly did you escape? ...or better yet how did they let you go?"

"Um... I showed Aro Bella becoming one of us, Edward didn't like it but all I thought about was needing to get back to you, he has to understand that especially now, it is for both their benefit" I didn't care if Edward over heard that or not, though he and Bella were deep in conversation so I doubt he did either way I didn't care, he knew it all anyway. Silence.

"I knew you'd get out"

I sighed _I could have done with his optimism earlier_. "It was you, so was Em distracting you?" I hoped he was I didn't want him to sit around though if that was me in his shoes I would have I know that much.

"He made plenty of useless bets like whether you steal a car or grab a taxi to Volterra?, that was the one and only Italy bet I let, one about how Bella survived he had crazy suggestions such as a dolphin riding her back to the coast" I laughed at that "yeah that got my spirits back up, of course we fought a few times it helped a bit but most of the time my spirit wasn't in it" he owned up.

"Now you are packing aren't you Jasper?" If he knew me at all I would be there packing by now.

"I have started on the shoes case"

"Oh Jasper I you have to spread the weight around split the shoes up, oh and don't forget to throw out the underwear that got thrown under the bed"

"I did that the other day;" his voice suddenly became full of spark as he said "and I found one by the pillows"

"Jasper Cullen you didn't?, did you?" I laughed.


	2. Jasper 'I would wait for her'

*Jasper was niggling for me to add his part in so this is a carry on*

*A/J* *A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J*A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J*

She had said on the phone wear this and this but don't wear... I had followed her instructions. As such I was now sat in the back of a car (I couldn't tell you if it were Emmett and Rosalie's or Carlisle and Esme's) my head was circling. It really felt like days rather than hours, I just wanted to get there to see my Alice.

We got to the airport; finally. I waited for the others if only to tell them their flight number. There was no way I would let her get off the plane and have to wait for me, no way.

I would wait for her; I always made a promise to never let her wait again no matter what it was. So I stood there and waited, there were people getting off from other planes and still I searched. Then I felt her feet, and I saw her spirit her eyes and there she was sprinting towards me her eyes capturing mine and this, this I didn't expect I didn't know what to expect I wanted to think of a word that spoke a millionth more than relief or even love. So I stepped closer in her direction I needed to have her in front of me , she was still looking at me in my eyes as I was doing. I knew I couldn't let her go again.

There was a smile on my face and I knew I was home; we were home, back together. I was back to registering feelings again I had lost any intrinsic or extrinsic sense of feelings other than Alice and that moment. As she was here I bent down to look right into her eyes and I kissed her sweet little nose and released the biggest sigh, whilst she giggled and smiled beyond anything that I had felt in the last few days I was shocked I had a huge buzz from it and she felt that as much as she knew how much we'd missed each other.

Our quirks were going to add in number, yes we had been apart when one had gone to hunt with others but not when there was any sense of danger Alice made sure of that. Our relationship would only grow from this.

All I could do was see and blink, and each time I did she was there smiling back at me. Before I knew it we were being ushered into Carlisle and Esme's car. We climbed in and we both looked ahead at Carlisle and Esme as they looked back at us we nodded as to say we are ready to go home.

When we got in we took her bags up to her room I placed them down and as I reached up I held her hands and swirled her into me, she daintily followed and I looked down into her eyes and said "It's lovely to see you again" with my broadest grin. Before I knew it she was kissing me tenderly and I was kissing her back. We pulled away moments later and I stepped back and said "When you are ready I'll be in my room." I said as I turned to leave out her door.

"Oh no you don't Jasper Hale" (We used Hale only as a joke name), so I knew she was teasing me; the only thing was I didn't know why had I forgotten something. "What" I was confused. "You have started already... leaving without me, I think the case can wait I am ready now" she said with a dangerously seductive smirk and held on to my hand and we walked out together. Her prioritising anything above clothes was unusual (yep even me at times)not that I care at all, like I said I will always wait for her. We simply got in the room closed the door and got undressed and climbed into bed. The covers were Esme's little quirk, we sure didn't need them as much as we needed the bed though. As if we had always been we slipped into our positions and our routine me twirling her hair and her tracing my scars. It took her a second into this for her to begin to talk. "So I walked into Bella's house and..."

*A/J* *A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J*A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J*

a/n- Thank You for taking the time to read, comments are much appreciated


	3. Jasper 'detours and such'

A/N-Hey Well I put the random Pre Twilight one shot in it's own place because this carries straight on from chapter 2 and it bugs me coz I was going to do alternate Alice(Pixie) and Jasper (Jazz)but I think this part works well with this part

*M rated is below - * Alice and Jasper still don't belong to me and I Thank S.M. for them ; )

A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J*

Part 1

Jaspers POV

She had just reeled off telling me "I then realised Edward was off to Volturea" and at that point the thought just crossed my head '_Edward was gone'_.

At that moment two things happened the one thing was that my hand moved from her spiked hair down to her smooth and sexy neck the other thing that happened was that she looked into my eyes and radiated a lot of lust. I hadn't even moved my hand yet but I knew as soon as my thoughts went the way they went she saw my intentions and her approval was granted. It was not until then that she realised that I was now no Southern Gentleman and that we both recalled how long it had been since we last had sex or even shared our beds.

My fingers slid down from her ears to her throat gliding down the rout as if it were a ride. However I knew the best route to take the one that was bound to leave her speechless for some time and then I heard it her soft moan and as I heard it I bent down and I was just as silent her smell was radiating all around my senses penetrating deep within me.

"And the reason for this is Jazz?"

"Well you just reminded me that Edward is not here and is at Bella's house and that I have not made love to you since before you left." I said followed by a kiss just in the nape of her neck and having her feelings back was divine indeed. My eyes matched hers as I moved slowly to catch her bottom lip in my mouth, succulent as it was with her taste oozing in my own. I then let my tongue glide between her lips I was begging for more of her taste and she granted me access. It wasn't rushed kiss, but the words steamy came to mind I was already bulging since the moan and now I was in overdrive. I glided on top of her. As I kissed her and her hands slid down my back as mine went to cup her face she was just as exquisite as ever.

I glided my hands down her from her neck to her V line and then straight through her breasts. However my index finger slithered under her breasts leading her to arch up into my touch. I shimmied down her so my head was gently on her stomach, so that I could add my other hand well finger. She knew this route our pattern the route that is our signature. As my fingers began to circle her beautiful breasts I began to think 'How did I get this Lucky?'The best wife anyone could have and to be able to feel almost every cell within her. I sighed at my position her in my eye line I wanted to be inside her this second; but I wanted to feel all of her to make sure I guess that this is real. So I kept with this particular route, our scenic route (49).

At times it had seemed like months, and then as soon as I saw her it were as if she had been gone for a mere hunt.. I realised I had still let my fingers wonder over the underside of her breasts Now though I had reminded myself that this was no fantasy I didn't have her little skimpy panties in my hand and I looked up to check.

There was the cutest sexiest and yet ironically the biggest smirk on anyone's face, and she said "You know Jasper Whitlock... there is a time for the panties scandals". She got up and started to roll me over – I was too shocked to respond any other way because this was now not our route 49 this didn't happen often out of all our countless routes it had been a long time since a new one cropped up. Yes Alice was dominant and she often started on top but 'never' at this stop and certainly not on this route. Then I realised... I had paused to long I was the one that had brought about the change in the routine. Then my thoughts suddenly stopped, her hand was now gliding down my chest ' does there have to be?' I responded getting straight back into her and me, right back into the swing of things. I brought her face closer to mine I knew I did not have to portray my embarrassment of that subject. She looked right into my eyes a little afraid eyes growing bigger with her ever growing smirk. Then she suddenly hit me with the slowest kiss as if slow motion suddenly became fast forward. My lips were more than touched by her ever growing radiance of desire.

*A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J**A/J*

(I feel so mean to split this section in two but the next part (Alice's) is going to work better in part 2) – I haven't started it yet though -and truth be honest this worked out dif than originally and grew and I want to try and do longer chapters.

Any way sorry for blabbering away (oh I didn't have Erin beta it not sure how she is with M rated A/J so will see for part 2 but that will be steamy so a *delightful warning* in advance- also she is my American lang. person so if any words are confusing let me know

Thank You and please review and let me know how this one was Jasper just went into his head and idk if it worked and the whole routes thing idk my mind goes and he comes ; )


	4. Alice 'I like this detour'

Jasper and Alice still belong to S.M. and I thank her for not~for~profit playing with them ; )

a/n- does a plea if any of you have noted where Jaspers scars are could you let me know and I'll add in the canon detail.

A big Thank You for all of you who have added my story to your favourites I really appreciate it

*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J

APOV

I still couldn't believe I was back here with him; just over 24hours ago I was thinking that would be my last night or worse; become part of the Volturi (without Jasper).

I had him exactly where I wanted him with my hands still gliding down his back. My lips moved to his forehead where I started with his first scar on the right eyebrow- I am always pleased at this one it showed how no one had got to this top part of his head. He had dodged well, and his height was a saviour. I just traced it with my bottom lip grazing across. His sigh made me that much wetter. I skimmed my eyes over his beautiful face, only to see his eyes lightly shut, and his smile was large. I proceeded to the next one down; at the top of his jaw and I watched then as his smile managed somehow to broaden. As I looked up I noticed his eyes were already at mine,

"I like this detour" he commented. We usually toured the scars on this route; however only from the neck downwards.

"I do too, you are so beautiful your face it's much more than perfect". Then I recalled our reunion ~_He bent down to look right into my eyes and he kissed my sweet little nose and released the biggest sigh~_ At that point I had to kiss his nose tip.

I then continued down his chest by-passing his neck with my lips but making up for it with my fingers. Then my fingers went to the tens of scars on his chest, though my lips or rather teeth went to his tantalising nipples, I went to his right one and he sounded as if he were in immense pain; though I knew him better his face; wasn't his prettiest although it screamed to me his pleasure in the act, and oh my was he pleased by this. I quickly moved to his left nipple and twisted it a bit, and bit down slightly harder. _Oh my Jasper_ how I was rewarded by his groan (my favourite sound in my lifetime), I couldn't help but moan and press harder into his body.

I continued brushing his scars with my wanton lips, his eyes were back closed and his grown was becoming louder, as my hands travelled southwards and then back up his elongated chest. They went up and down covering the whole area of its glory. I got up and almost immediately his eyes were open and that led me straight to a vision _I was underneath and he was ravishing me _his brows were now furrowed and I winked "let's continue I like where this leads". I slid further down and sat between his legs as mine glided down the side of his body on either side, near enough I thought to me straddling my husband. His eyes were on me as if it were all new; as if this wasn't something we had done thousands of times before. He knew exactly what I was about to do and sure enough I did it. I took Major into my hands and grazed my nails (sadly they were only just above my fingers no thanks to my life before). So my fingers grazed under his length and followed right to the end. I was teasing him I knew I know but damn he does look sexy. I then took hold of his balls just to massage them. I still cannot believe his grown can get louder and I liked it that way, his eyes were closed. "You know Jazz Major here is saying that he missed _my _hand." Jaspers eyes were now wide open now.

"I am not at all surprised my lovely Pixie I do too, how you do it I will never know... and it always surprises me my love." And he leaned up to kiss my lips his hands gliding from my feet along my legs to rest on my butt. I started to stroke him as we kissed he drew me in and I was intoxicated his smell spewing in an abundance now. My hand began to pump harder and I was moaning in want. It was a little while later still in the same position sitting up that he decided to slowly lay me down, and to be honest I didn't want to do anything but.

"I need you inside me my Alice... now". He spoke with gasps; gasps from a vampire were a rare thing though with us, I was shocked by how much pleasure this gave us still after the vast amount of times. He began his explorations from my neck down; though I knew he wanted me now.

"You know Jasper you can just dig inside" He looked up at me and paused in motion.

"You know I can not do that to a lady let alone my only lady my very own wife." He then paused and in his raw Texan accent he said "_my Alice_". Now I was almost soaked he knew the highway to my heart. He sunk down and kissed my neck , whilst massaging my breasts and then went to kiss both the tops of them.

"The thing is though Jazz is that I want you now."

"You know Alice you make chivalry hard for me" he winked and then moved up to kiss me on the lips; did a huge sigh and then planted kisses down my tiny stomach and was about to go further.

When I said "Now Jasper" I realised I sounding maybe a little too fierce and less sexy. He positioned himself at my entrance and held my hips in place, and my moan sounded echoed. I was silenced and he knew it and my eyes were closed as I let him enter me.

He entered slowly always forgetting that I too am a vampire. Then we began to move in synchronism; with his groans and my own moaning. Then his hands left my hips the absence of his touch scaring me for a second until I saw he was going to place them on my arms and sure enough seconds later they were at the top of my arms lightly grasping them. I knew he was close to losing it, his feelings were starting to seep into me and as they did I let out an enormous moan my eyes still closed and the word "Jazz" escaped me. He started to speed and go deeper and I helped him. The noises that escaped us were nonsense to anyone else, though to him and me they spoke of our feelings seeping from one to the other. It felt I guess like bonus orgasms. They made us pause and then continue to the release.

*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J*A/J

I had a sad time recounting that this time frame is getting close to the end but I am going to spread it out over a few more chapters – sorry to end just at this point onto Jasper next time- more on NM and prob. some flash backs.

Thank You for reading and please review so I know what worked well and what didn't.


	5. Jasper 'Can you tell me what you saw'

A/N Hey I am soooo….. Sorry for the delay I have been writing a Jack/Ash fic. Sorry. I have just gone back to mayhem work and I have also just moved house (hassle) appologising to you all (these aren't excuses but my Muse is all back for this story) and it makes me soo… Happy :D

p.s. I edited chap. 1 Thanks to - bmthespian (I am all visual and I like pretty things but it reads better now)

Thank You esp. to all of you who have added the story + to fave/alerts Realynn8 , NaleyIsLove23, brookeybee, jaspersgirl and again to bmthespian for all of your Wonderful reviews that made me very jolly and dance.

*J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A*

JPOV

We just lay there, still, I couldn't tell you what she was thinking. However, her feelings were incredible I have utter contempt right now, she rarely even stays still for more than a few seconds. The value to me that she doesn't want, need, care to be anywhere but right here with me, and I cherished this time. It is just us, I can not even sense others emotions during this period.

I turned to face my Alice. She was likewise staring upwards in a complete daze only I knew that there had not been a vision. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling, though they shone as if they were distant stars. At that moment they moved along with her body. This same body that is totally heavenly although I won't see heaven I had no need for all the time I am with my Alice is beyond any heaven.

My finger traced her cheek, which was now in front of me.

"What are you thinking?" She asked me quizativly.

Damn I thought if only she were Edward right now - how was I to answer... "I was thinking that I am in heaven now, knowing I won't be later but to say ever would be wrong, 'cos right now you your more to me than anything heaven is offering"...more......

I lay thinking now how had I let her go, mind how could I not let her go I do not/ cannot have a hold over my wife, Alice... Alice is her own person

"You know I am sorry for arguing with you in California, I cannot fathom being apart from you however; I wasbad-tempered, it really scared me how easily, I flared. Like I argued with you and as a result you... well you left".

"I didn't leave because of the arguing I needed to go"

"I know that I just I should've gone with you".

"Jasper your heart was right you needed to stay with our family. Besides I don't think Charlie would have liked you turning up, unfortunately".

"You do know I meant for them not to think that we had turned our backs on them or for them to think you had purposefully gone behind Edwards back. It was that the vision shocked me I was grieving and I first thought that I hadn't even apologised to Bella".

"Thank you for doing that I you just made me realise I haven't Thanked you yet". She leant up to kiss my lips. After my was audible sigh. "You know Edward really helped me after the attack without him I may have left I was thinking about it"

"Please tell me that isn't true Jazz"

"I would have told you; but yes after I came through that was my thought and Em joked and Rose... well, then Edward came he nearly blew my ear off but it helped, then he got all Carlisle all of a sudden". I took her little bits of hair and attempted to twirl them. "He is Carlisle's son it is uncanny. Started saying how me and you will _allways _be a part of their family and that without me and you they wouldn't feel complete". Then I looked down to the green patterns on the duvet cover. I could feel her scrutinizing me.

"Then what Jasper?"

"Then He read my mind; he saw that I was planning to leave with or without you"

"Need-less to say he wasn't happy and no doubt called you then." I looked back at my beautiful breath taking wife. "So he never mentioned that to you?"

Her hand slid back to my cheek, "no he didn't I just came when he was finished. I guess though I knew as much as you did that we needed to get away, 'we' Jasper; I realise now why you didn't want to go and visit the Denali clan.

"You do?"

"Yes both the reasons now". And she gave me the look.

"But Alice Please don't ever leave me". Her eyes full of sadness.

"Jasper or you leave me, like earlier this year I have shown and told you I choose you over the family. The sooner Edward changes Bella all the better for everyone. I have realised now the hard and painful way Jasper I can't leave you again.'' Suddenly her eyes blanked away and I grabbed for her hands under the covers.

She slowly came back to. "Can you tell me what you saw?" She looked at me warily.

"I saw us both leave the Cullen's" she turned back away looking up towards the blank ceiling.

"because of me?" I thought truthfully, it could easily happen again. I don't know how long I will be able to cope. Bella a human being constantly around it is painful still,

"I don't think so because Bella was changed hard to say when but we were defiantly heading somewhere else in a hurry it looks like, although the goodbye seemed odd weird, it was clear that we may never see them again. However; we did leave together though" She appeared to smile at this thought. Alice had constantly mentioned Bella's change almost since the first time she moved back to Forks and each time she sees more the hope inside radiates me I try and let Edward see that as much as I can though I know if I were in his shoes. Now that my Alice has told the Volturi, that can only mean that it will be soon.

"Then so long as we are together I will be happy, it seems like it was life or danger Alice, I wouldn't want to leave for anything else.

*J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A*

Thank You again and please let me know what you think – it really does help and make me smile (a lot).


	6. Alice 'You know I did notice'

Hey S.M. owns these characters and most of this plot I just love these two too much ; )

I need to edit the 1st chaps some more I will prob. Do it after the last chap is up. I am doing one more chap. for this and then sadly it is bye to New Moon.

Thank You for the wait :D

*J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A**J&A*

APOV

As I turned my head I saw that Jasper was reaching for his clothes the same ones as such from yesterday. "You know I did notice, and I'm sorry"

"Well it isn't like you had time even to notice."

"Ah but I did notice and I just want to say that you looked very handsome;" I had to smirk it was instinctive. The 'wear clothes once' rule didn't apply to him, especially when he looked so dashing in the new outfit I'd got him in Alaska. I went through the door to go to my closet still in his room I put on any clothes it didn't really matter because I knew the only thing I had to do was tell everyone what happened, a whole run down.

"Jazz" I said through the door.

"Yes Al" his voice was hushed concern was etched in.

"I need you stay and wait coz I need us all to meet up, and tell them what went on the last week".

"Okay I'm not ready yet either by the way."

I giggled bless him. I was done make up and all. I left his tiny closet.

I nearly blinked at what I saw he was struggling with the shirt, though my eyes sneaked down to the floor, a glimpse of purple stood out; I went grabbed the object hiding it by shoving it in the closet I'd deal with that later. He still had his back to me his head down fiddling with the buttons (another reason I loved this shirt). I went to face him he had kindly started at the top and as such I did up the bottom buttons that were still undone. The truth was this was the strangest shirt I'd seen, the buttons weren't in a straight line they zigzagged up and some had two rows. "Sorry, how did you manage yesterday?"

"Um, Esme helped, not the same". Really wasn't the same.

I looked up at him another smirk was planted only this time on his face.

"Come on lets go" I reached for his hand, and we left the room.

"Esme, Rose, Em and Carlisle I need to speak to you all as soon as possible"

I had no response from Em and Rose I only hoped they'd hurry up. Esme replied with "2 minutes" and Carlisle was on the phone to the hospital (they wouldn't have heard me or his reply that said he should be finished in five minutes). So we carried on down stairs and put the tv on, as we lay on the sofa and waited.

"After you showed Bella changed did they give a time frame?"

"No, but Jazz... I'm sure they will check in sooner than Edward thinks or... wants."

Esme began to appear from the stairs "Hey you two, Alice dear it's really is so nice to have you back"

I went and bounded towards Esme. I had missed her I'd missed all my family, but I'd have missed Edward I'd have missed him immensely; we all had to get used to him not being there but we were busying ourselves.

"Missed you" as I released her from our hug.

"Aww Alice, Thank You, come on lets get ready Rose and Em are on their way".

We moved to where Jasper was only I needed to sit by him I needed him still by me (I know now for the time being for a while we will hunt together. It made me insecure the last week, being without him by my side. Roaslie and Kellan came down just as we had all sat down.

"Damn, you 2 were loud last night, anyone would have thought you hadn't had sex in a month" Emmett dashed down and went for my hair (he knew he just knew that I wouldn't have had time to do anything with it and knew it would be bed head as close as ever). It was clear I was in slumber wear.

"And Em I called you guys down 10 minutes ago" I smirked at him Rosalie came and sat down next to me.

"Well you know Alice, what else are these mornings for"

"Damn Alice do you know how jealous me and Jasper were that you got to fight. And not only any vamps but the Volturri. We were so close to following your tail."

"Well having met their wrath I can tell you it is no picnic."

A few moments later Carlisle came down from the study, and placed himself down, he came over and hugged me "Nice to have you back Alice dear."

"Okay so I just want to run though exactly what happened."

"Okay so whilst Carlisle and Esme were on their hunt, I got a vision I was expecting anything bar what I saw, I had not seen anything of Bella since the day we left, I did what Edward had told me I hadn't been looking for her. What I saw", (I could hear in my voice the crackling Jasper rubbed my arm, I hadn't had time to think more about it, so bringing back the detail still hurts). "Was Bella jumping from a high cliff into the sea off La Push, I saw her dive into the water, and I waited and waited some more only I knew she was human and therefore I couldn't imagine her surviving longer under the water".

I looked to Jasper, I needed to see Charlie, I know we had said that no one was to go back to Forks, but I needed to see how I could be there for him, all alone. So I went (I turned away back to face the others his hand now went to mine). Jasper had disagreed with my decision but I left anyway I knew he could retell to you what I was doing and that it still would not affect Edward, how could it.

"So I went as soon as possible, to be there for Charlie, only when I got there I was frozen there standing in front of me was Bella. She was less shocked to see me and extremely happy for she had not foreseen why I was there her knowing that she was fine. I somehow asked her how she had survived, and she replied that her friend Jacob had saved her".

"So it seems Jacob and there others in the Quileute tribe are now apparently wolves, or at least they changed into wolves". I lay back leaning into Jasper as I heard the others recount the story of before the two of us had joined.

I recounted the phone call and the information from Rose (I looked in her direction) then back again, "I tried phoning him, but as I did the images came through he was off to Italy. I didn't want Bella to go with me, until I saw that it was the only possible way to save Edward. I looked downwards what if we were to be seen by him it would push him sooner. I don't know if I made the right choice; but I saw that outcome and there was no way of leaving Bella she was... We had to go I kept seeing us miss him even when we were on the plane. (I knew then that if I were able to cry, then I was).

When we got there I hadn't seen that it was the cities St Marcus Day, as in Marcus, I should have realised (Jasper no doubt could feel my annoyance and he went to calm me.

"You couldn't look for everything Alice" Carlisle said.

"Any way so I told Bella that she needs to get to him before mid-day I kept seeing him walk out with all the people and the road blocked. I took a long route and by the time I got there the Volturi came out, but Bella had made him see he began to understand. But they wouldn't let us go I could see that before, Edward now he knew she was alive was going to do anything to keep it that way".

"We went underground to the Volturi, Where we met all of them I turned to Carlisle. They wanted to suss us out, they obviously saw that your clan had grown, whether Aro was worried I don't know he focussed on Bella, but he had seen earlier from Edward how close their bond was, they tested her Carlisle (the worry in my voice clear no doubt to everyone), though she wasn't effected by Aro, not at all, he moved onto Jane and I could tell so clearly that again she would succeed, but as much as I stopped Edward from protecting Bella he understandably blocked her from Jane, he... he ended up in a fight, he is okay, but still he was less concerned with anything other than protecting her, as did I. They aren't a force to be reckoned with though; they mean business".


	7. Jasper “aren’t humans supposed to sleep

Title – An Alice and Jasper New Moon tale

Pairing – Alice/Jasper and all Cullen couples.

Rating - FF- M

A/N – This still belongs to S.M. (they are all her characters in this canon centric fic.)

Summary – New Moon through Jasper and Alice's view--carrying on from the last this looks at The Vote – in New Moon from Jaspers POV.

JPOV

We were in our room again it was dark I was reading a book as she was sketching some new clothes designs. She knew that later we would all have to speak again with Edward and probably Bella as well.

We continued relaxing really relaxing, and to be honest it was nice to have some _us time_ after well after the _darkness_. It will be strange to see both Edward and Bella properly it has been so long and not just to have the content feeling of the whole family together but most importantly the _happiness_. I have to say I missed it. When we were up in Alaska it was mostly just us and Carlisle and Esme, everyone was sombre _would we hear from Edward? Were Emmett and Rosalie coming back?_

_To say the least I was stuck on the same page for a few minutes longer than I should be Alice turned, and looked up._

"Everything okay?"

I placed the book down open and placed it on the bed side table, and turned to her my arm wrapping around her.

"I still cannot believe that you and Bella made it out" I knew I had worry on my expression but her emotions flooded in before I saw her face, her laughter bristled through my ears enthralling my senses.

"Jasper Whitlock did I or did I not tell you I would?"

I just buried my head in her chest, moved my other arm around her and groaned.

"Thanks" We just stayed like this me in her arms, her arms wavering down my back mine mirroring hers.

It was a good 20 minutes before Alice's hands were frozen, my head looked up and my hands went to her face though as soon as they did her eyes flipped open.

"We are needed down stairs, meeting." She got up and changed again.

"Edward and Bella?"

"Yes"

"So soon, aren't humans supposed to sleep this early in the morning?"

"Well let me put it this way Bella wouldn't sleep at all on our way back home from Italy"

"Really"

"Come on Jasper" she looked back at me pouting as I still lay there on the bed.

"They haven't even knocked yet Alice" I couldn't help but laugh she was her hyper self once more.

"Oh Jasper come on, they're in the dining room" (her sigh was exaggerated)

We went downstairs Alice bounded ahead of me

I had to be honest there were mixed feelings as I walked in.

(Edward showed worried, anxious)

(Bella, frustrated and keen and very impatient I sent her calm)

(Carlisle Worry concern)

(Esme concern and hope)

(Alice happiness and relief)

We went to sit down as we did Rosalie and Emmett came in

(Rosalie completely un bothered however also un-amused at being disturbed no doubt)

(Emmett excitement etched though no one would need my gift for him)

Carlisle motioned to Bella "The floor is yours"

"Well... I am hoping Alice told you everything that happened in Volterra?"

"Everything" Alice who sounded impatient.

*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*

Edward had explained his wants and Bella hers.

I knew what I would choose and I knew what Alice would choose and though I hadn't told her I am sure she knows what I will vote for.

"Let's vote" Bella said

"Do you want me to join your family?"

The room was awash with emotions and tense air.

I had to feel for Edward his mood was unnerving it emanated through my body reaching me and it made me shocked. For a soul, if anyone were to say any of us had no soul I can't believe it how can he believe that I only have to look to Alice to see we have souls, however I also just think of how I lived soullessly for so long was that because of what Edward was thinking. He had me pondering.

Alice was almost exploding with happiness, she was certain.

"Alice"

"Yes" there it was her wanting the same as me.

"Jasper"

There was no other answer I knew how much the cared, loved and needed each other and I knew months ago but when he left when they weren't together it was unbearable what he was feeling I was almost glad he wasn't staying with us I knew also because they were the feelings I felt when Alice left.

The other truth was I wanted Bella as a sister it was harder that she was human, maybe not so for the others but I couldn't console, or bug her when I felt her hurt or down Like I could Esme, or Emmett or the others.

I have to be honest though to be able to not want to bite her that I want and not just because she is Edwards mate.

"Yes" I feel her searching me as if to find the more than the truth, an answer to why I couldn't approach her though I really wanted to explain she moved on.

*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*

I have decided to split this chapter (this was quite canon) but it needs to be in. The next will get back to the non scripted Jalice centric New Moon.


	8. Alice I didn’t know you buy underwear

A/N- Okay so it is finally here the last chapter in this series. I just want to say a huge Thank You to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, and read this story. I am still writing one shots for the whole series I am half way through one as we speak, although they are just going to be A/J pairings (for now anyway). Sorry I have totally M'd up Alice and Jasper but mostly because during this period Edward is not here which allows them to physically relax in their coupling. I added in a vision of Alice's in the canon part of the book but I would find it hard to not think she had a vision of her biting Bella.

Again – I Thank S.M. for her characters and most of this plot in New Moon I just needed an Alice Jasper version.

* A+J* A+J* A+J*

APOV

As the others were choosing and deciding they filtered though in visions. The only one I was still unsure of was which way Carlisle would choose. He has never done it to one being willing and Healthy. Although Rose was willing with Emmett and he was the only one Carlisle didn't choose, he was far from healthy when he was changed. As he decided to changes Bella it left a clear majority lead.

* A+J* A+J* A+J*

"Well Alice... where do you want to do this?" Bella said and images suddenly flooded my head, of me biting Bella though many of them ended the wrong way.

Terror flooded my eyes. While Edward roared out an echoing "NO" and I saw him come back in. My face as everyone's did turned to Edward. "Are you insane? Have you utterly lost your mind?" I can only take it that he heard my thoughts.

I needed to let her know "Um Bella" as unsure and worried at her fate left in the hands (or mouth) by me. "I don't think I'm _ready_ for that. I need to prepare..."

"You promised" I saw her glower in my direction.

"I know but... seriously, Bella! I don't have any idea how _not _to kill you." My mind flashed back to the vision of Bella bellow me motionless.

"You can do it" with such faith in me. "I trust you". There was no doubting that, but now right now I was far from ready and that is when Edwards animalistic snarl seeped into the silent room. All I could do was face her shaking my head pleading to her that I couldn't do it.

*A+J* A+J* A+J*

They had left pretty sharpish.

I noticed that Jasper was not downstairs he had escaped just before the two left.

I searched the house up stairs until I saw he was on his bed smiling to himself.

"What's got into you?"

He began to run over to me. "Tell me for certain that she is going to be one of us?"

I had to laugh "yes she will be and fairly soon."

"Tell me it is not going to be you" he said his head full of worry. At that moment I saw a vision of Edward and Bella talking him asking if she wanted him to change her. The vision was tonight I could see that I could see their outfits. The only thing I had to hope was that she would take up this opportunity or at least Carlisle's.

The next moment I felt his arms around me he knew as I did that it was nothing to worry about, it was a happy thing.

I turned to him and held his cheeks. "Edward has volunteered in my place"

"Phew Bella scared me for a moment" he sighed.

"Jazz she more than scared me she terrified me; okay you find light PJ's on I'm off to change out of this outfit" yuk why did Bella and Edward have to come over in the middle of the night make us have to change. I went to the closet to grab what I needed but all my nightwear was in my room.

"Be back in a second" I ran back to my room put the item on whilst scouring the rails. I found a single night piece and slipped it on. I rushed back and by that time he was in bed top less at least; I guess I said light Pyjama's.

"Jasper take the covers off the bed. Don't cover your self up here I stand open to you tut tut."

He immediately threw the covers off the bed. There I saw he was wearing PJ bottoms. I walked over to the bed. He started to head to my straps.

"Ah ah Jazz I'm starting with you" I really didn't want him to find out yet. "Lay down."

Needless to say he started to lie down in the middle of our needlessly large kings size bed. I knelt down in-between his legs and glided my hands from his smooth hips up his bare chest. My nails grazing over his chest resting at his face while I glided up.

"So I was thinking… seen as Edward and Bella butted in we needed to start over again only more prepared and less desperate now we know we can't separate again Jasper, ever again." The worry in my voice etching out more than I thought it possibly could. At that moment I had a vision of us two running the image was fast but I noticed we weren't in the States, and we were alone all alone I needed to get this picture out of my head it certainly was no holiday.

I focused back on him, "anything to worry about darlin'?" "I hope not looks a while off but whatever it is the others aren't with us." "But you said us right Alice we are together right, maybe the others are somewhere else nearby in this vision it comforts me Alice to know in your vision that we are together though and how your visions follow your thoughts" "Jazz you really are all knowing, and love I never thought that the others could be around elsewhere Thanks for the reassurance, now before the vision let me see where we were". I held his face with my hands and gently nibbled at his lower lip while he glided his hands, dancing them back around my shoulder straps up to my cheeks, in unison. He looked well into my eyes and into my soul and said "Alice be sure knowing that I can not let you go again." He kissed my nose and then relaxed back on the bed.

My hands glided down with my lips smouldering kisses along the path. Bumping up and over his scattering scars that covered his neck my lips followed.

I grazed my teeth over his nipples that in turn let out an abominably loud groan here is hoping the others didn't here it and here is to Edward being out of the house.

My hands followed in turn to the draw string on his PJ bottoms and my hands skimmed up and under circulating his waist. "Darlin' these well, they need to come off now." I said in a southern accent just to tease him more; the thing was I knew it was working. So I glided my hands on his hips and spread my hands out wide running them down his thighs snaking them on the inside and outside while he slowly lifted his bottom up for me. My hands helter-skeltered down both his legs whilst I began to sit up.

I was still gliding my hands down when I heard a growl escape though I knew he was no threat at all, he was all ready.

"You know… I really… like it *_he groans_* when you do this oh my _Alice_!!!" In fact of all the times I have done this move in all honesty though it is a rare route a quick route but the sun would be coming up soon I'd be sure. He hadn't mentioned how much he'd liked it before I knew how much he liked it he was usually head back eyes closed stunned and silenced. I needed to reassure him that I wouldn't be leaving his side for a long long time.

When I removed the bottoms he obliged and there was a sexy pair of black boxers with the words _I am only your soldier _it was not a reassurance about Maria it was him understanding that it's a part of who he is his passion and where his skills lay and also it is his way of saying how much he took me and what he puts up from me.

"Jazz I didn't know you can buy underwear"

"Alice I just wanted an item of clothing to show you how much I don't know about clothes but how much I know about armies, and how much I care, like, love and adore you for all of time". Well I have my own pair only they aren't new, he now wore a confused look, so I knelt up and slowly glided my hands over my straps and slid off my ¾ night top lingerie top.

Only before I had time to pull it over my head he was there helping me and as he saw my head again and gently released the garment without looking at where it fell he was at my face just with the biggest grin "Thank You my Alice I love these…" his eyes were on me but his hand was gliding down my stomach to where my purple panties were and he glided his hand up the frill of them which when released sensitively slid back down onto my hips, the biggest moan I'd ever released hit at both the panties feel and at his light fingered touches. I couldn't remember what happened next other than his groan in response to mine sounded out of this world. The thing was that by the end of our moment none of it had to do with the panties but everything to do with how much our parting affected us and how much we needed to be together.

My eyes were closed after his words and didn't open until I heard the first syllable to next come from his mouth. "But no way as close to how much I love you Alice, although I hope you keep these longer than any other clothes." Our eyes were attached and we gently lay back down on the bed facing one another. As we did my hand glided down from his mouth via his neck on sliding down the outside of his arm wavering up and over his scars, then I snaked it into the inside at his wrists and as I did my body froze. There was an image of the exact arm with an additional bite mark in it was as clear as daylight and defiantly Jaspers. I could feel myself about to collapse.

I guess I must have because the next moment Jasper was still on his side holding my hands with his lips on my two thumbs. I noticed I was now laying flat both pairs of hands resting on my stomach.

"How long have I been out Jasper?"

"only a few minutes, but I was just about to call Carlisle"

"well I'm glad you didn't" I laughed although humour didn't appear in it.

"Alice what was it your emotions scared the hell out of me" there is no way of getting out of this no other scenario would cause me to pass out from a vision.

"It was you Jasper" I looked straight at him my hands held his tighter I didn't get up. "I saw you had another bite mark on your wrist where I touched you, I saw it, I could feel it. I don't know how it happened the image was after quite a bit after in fact" and I smirked at him not knowing I had enough happiness to smirk. He got my picture though.

"Well what can I say Alice I am your soldier I will fight for you, but I have no intentions to die whilst fighting I need you too much, but if anyone were to harm you threaten you I'd fight."

"I know I understand it's just, well it would be the first one since us since you and me, I love you with your scars but to think I didn't prevent one it would stand out niggle at me like these I didn't release my hands too afraid instead I just motioned my head and eyes in the direction of the purple panties."

"I know what you mean a reminder of the dark times"

"Right"

"But Alice think of it this way they bind us they are a reminder of us too, together the brightest of lights."

"You are right Jasper these panties will always stay with us and you are my soldier as I am yours and no other person could shine me brighter". I turned on my side brought him down in front of me and held him tight as he did too, and our pants were never removed that night and our smiles too.

*A/J* _**The End**_ *A/J*

Thank You everyone for reading this I hope you enjoyed it Thanks for your comments.


End file.
